


Falling Stars

by donnakory



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Soccer AU, it's catradora with background merfuma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnakory/pseuds/donnakory
Summary: in which adora makes captain on the soccer team and catra is not impressed





	1. Chapter 1

The day had already started out bad. That should have been the first sign that it wouldn’t really get any better. After a freezing cold shower due to bad plumbing and a burnt breakfast, Catra really should have known better. She wouldn’t have even bothered getting out of bed, except her roommate and best friend Scorpia had quite literally pulled the covers off her and chirped loudly, “It’s tryouts day, silly! Get up!”

 

“It’s so cloudy. It better not rain.” Catra groaned, shivering from her shower and noting the gathering gray outside their window.

 

Scorpia tossed Catra an apple and said, “You know, this might do you better than the burned toast you had earlier.”

 

Catra accepted the apple without another word and went to change into her jersey, then glanced at the clock anxiously. Catching on, Scorpia said sympathetically, “Nervous about captain tryouts?”

 

“What? Nah.” Catra shrugged and tried to sound nonchalant. “Not really.”

 

Scorpia looked skeptical. “I’ve known you for three years now, you can’t fool me anymore.”

 

Catra made a face but chose to ignore the comment. Instead, she grabbed her cleats and said, “I’m going to go for a run before it starts. I’ll see you at the field, yeah?” She didn’t wait for an answer and headed outside.

 

The air was brisk and chilly and she shivered as she started her jog around the track. The hair on her arms stood up and goosebumps formed but she shook off the cold and picked up the pace. There was something about running that made her mind so clear and melted her stress away, and she finally felt her worries fading little by little. Despite what she’d told Scorpia, she really was nervous about the tryouts. She didn’t really expect to get the position, if she was being honest, but she had her heart set on it. After two years on the team, she felt like she’d earned it.

 

Catra was on her third lap when she heard an enthusiastic, “Hiya, buddy!” She startled and turned to face Entrapta, a much-too-cheery teammate who had actually talked her way into being Catra's friend last year.

 

“Hey.” Catra said, trying to slow her racing heart.

 

“Hi! How are you feeling? Are you nervous? Are you scared? Excited?” Entrapta was a bouncing ball of energy, her long purple hair billowing from the wind and running. 

 

Catra shook her head. “No, I’m good.” She tried to pick up the pace and lose Entrapta, but the girl was unshakeable. She talked Catra's ear off for the rest of the time, and she was still chattering away as the two of them made their way to the soccer field. Catra turned to face Entrapta, who was hovering at her shoulder. “Are you...watching?”

 

Entrapta laughed. “No way. Me, on the sidelines? I mean, the moral support would be nice, but I can’t stand still. No, I told Coach I’d help with tryouts. Say hello to your goalie for today. Don’t worry, I’ll take it easy on you.”

 

Despite herself, Catra cracked a smile. “No, no, don’t do that.”

 

In front of her, a group was gathered on the field. There were three other people trying out for team captain, all of whom were senior players as well. Catra wasn’t really worried about the competition from any of them except one. 

 

“Catra.” As if sensing her thoughts, the girl with the high ponytail whirled around, a polite smile plastered on her face. “Of course you’re trying out.”

 

Catra nodded stiffly. “Adora.” 

 

“Well.” Adora tentatively reached out to shake Catra's hand. “May the best woman win.”

 

Catra scowled and jerked her hand back. “I plan to.” 

 

Adora narrowed her eyes but any response she would have made was interrupted by Coach Angella. “Ladies.” She nodded at the small group of girls before her. “I’m going to assess your skills based on what you do today but also what I’ve seen in the past. Good luck to all of you.”

 

“Thanks, Coach.” Adora shot her award-winning smile at Angella. “None of us would be here without you.”

 

“Kiss up.” Catra muttered as Adora passed by her. Adora scowled at her but didn’t respond and Catra smirked. 

 

“Catra!” Angella barked abruptly. “You're up.”

 

Catra put Adora out of her mind and headed onto the field. She looked from Entrapta at the goal, giving her a thumbs up and grinning, to Scorpia in the stands, nodding encouragingly at her. She took a deep breath and started down the field with the ball. The few girls on the field opposing her didn’t make it easy for her, but she felt she did alright. She made seven out of the ten goals she shot at Entrapta, her defense was a little shaky, and her offense was spot-on. After she was called off the field, she sank down onto the bench breathing heavily. 

 

Catra closed her eyes and gulped down her water and sneaked a glance at Adora’s tryout. She had to admit it; the girl was good. She’d known that for the past three years. Actually, Adora was kind of good at everything. It drove Catra nuts. She was absolutely infuriating. None of these girls had known Adora as long as she had and no one knew their messy background. Catra eyed Adora warily as the other girl dodged and weaved the other players, sunk goal after goal past Entrapta. She had a sinking feeling already. 

 

Coach Angella stood up after all the tryouts and consulted her clipboard. She cleared her throat and said, “Thank you for coming out today, ladies. You all performed admirably. However, regrettably, as you know, there’s only one captain’s spot. And I’ve decided that spot goes to Adora.”

 

Adora squealed as she was tackled in a hug by her best friends, Bow and Glimmer.  Catra turned away bitterly. “Figures.” She muttered. Coach was still talking, but Catra was already walking away. Scorpia caught up to her and caught her arm, but Catra shook her off. “It’s fine.” 

 

Scorpia sighed. “Catra, if you want to talk-”

 

“I don’t.” Catra snapped. What would she have to say? That being team captain meant more to her than Scorpia would understand? That she was tired of being second-best? Tired of coming in last to perfect, charming, talented Adora? No thanks. 

 

Catra was halfway back to the dorms when someone’s hand touched her arm. “Scorpia , I’m really not in the mood-”

 

“It’s me.” Adora’s voice was soft. “Catra, I just wanted you to know you did really well out there. You deserved that spot.”

 

“I know I did.” Catra frowned and turned to face Adora. “And I don’t need your pity.”

 

Adora stood her ground. “I deserved it too, though. I work hard. I know you think I’ve always been handed everything, but that’s just not true.” 

 

“Whatever.” Catra shrugged and tried to keep walking, but Adora scrambled to get in front of her. 

 

“Look, Catra, I know you’re mad, and I know we have a rocky history, but I’m your captain now, and I don’t want things to be weird between us this year. Especially since we have to work as a team. So….bury the hatchet?” She held out a hand to shake. 

 

Catra looked at her for a moment, then said, “I’d rather not.” She pushed past Adora and back into the dorms, feeling steam come out of her ears. This year was not going to be easy, and she was not looking forward to it. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora's friends throw her a little celebration party but adora's heart isn't entirely in it

“So? What movie are we going with for your team captain victory? _ Marley and Me?”  _ Bow’s voice wafted from the living room.

 

“Absolutely not! Unless you want a very weepy me on your hands!” Adora yelped back from the bedroom. “I’m telling you right now that if you put that movie in I’m going to punch you in the face.”

 

“Ouch, harsh words.” Bow appeared in her doorway, snickering. “But you know I’m kidding. I’d never do that to you.”   
  


“Better not. Find something happy, would you?” Adora gave him her best puppy-dog look, the one that could melt glaciers.

 

“On it!” Bow chuckled as he slipped back into the hallway. Meanwhile, Adora grimaced as she tried to get her brush through her hair. There were a few stubborn knots that didn’t like to be ran through but she gritted her teeth and pushed through it anyway. 

 

“Adora!” Glimmer had taken Bow’s place in her bedroom doorway. “Who else are we inviting to this party tonight?”

 

Adora laughed that off, saying, “Uh, it’s definitely not a party. It’s a movie night with you and Bow only, because I have class at eight am tomorrow.”

 

Glimmer pouted. “You’re no fun. This is supposed to be a celebration. You got the captains spot, you’ve wanted it since I’ve known you! Now you got it, so you deserve to celebrate it. Live a little, you know?”

 

Adora cracked a smile. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to invite a couple more people, but it’s still just movie night. Nothing too extreme, okay?”

 

Glimmer’s eyes danced mischievously. “Whatever you say.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

An hour later, Twilight was ready to go on Netflix, (“It’s a classic, and it’s so much fun to make fun of,” Bow had insisted) and the remainder of Adora’s close friends were scattered around various points in the room. Mermista sat on the floor, her head in Perfuma’s lap; Sea Hawk stretched across the loveseat, Entrapta was bouncing from spot to spot, never content in one place; and Glimmer and Bow were cuddled close to Adora on the couch. 

 

“We’re not really watching this, are we?” Mermista’s tone was less than impressed. 

 

“Babe, we have to. It’s crazy good, and you can’t deny it.” Perfuma giggled.

 

“Besides,” Sea Hawk’s loud voice boomed, “I’ve never seen it.”

 

Entrapta looked up from her current spot on the arm of the couch. “Scorpia also likes this movie. I, personally, find it ridiculous. I mean, vampires? Sparkling? It makes no sense. There is no scientific reasoning that would explain-”

 

“It’s a cheesy teen movie, Entrapta.”  Adora cut her off before she could launch into a soliloquy, smiling fondly.

 

The conversation died down once the movie started, and Glimmer snuggled closer to Adora. “I’m super proud of you, you know.” She said. “You worked so hard for this and it paid off. You deserve it.”

 

“I’m proud of you, too.” Bow said cheerfully from Adora’s other side. 

 

Adora smiled blissfully, the full realization of what had happened finally downing on her. She had been waiting for this moment for years. She’d been very lucky, getting from high school to Bright Moon University on a scholarship, but the one thing she’d wanted since her high school days was to be the best she could be at everything she did, and sports were part of that goal. She had worked tirelessly with her soccer skills since freshman year to make sure she was at the top of her game, and all her persistence had finally paid off. 

 

Adora was jerked out of her stupor by a knock at the front door. Frowning in confusion, she opened it to see a delivery boy. “I have a cake here for Adora?”

 

Adora raised an eyebrow as Glimmer ran up next to her. “I’ll pay for that. Thanks!”

 

As soon as the door was closed, Adora turned to Glimmer with a grin. “I thought we agreed not too extreme?”

 

“Too extreme? No way. This is just what you deserved.” Glimmer opened the cake box to reveal a chocolate cake with “Congrats Adora” written in frosting. The rest of the group gathered around the cake, the movie all but forgotten. Laughter and conversation filtered through the room as a thought struck Adora, a worry that had been in the back of her mind off and on throughout the day. 

 

Entrapta was standing off to the side, squinting as she typed something into her phone, when Adora sidled up to her. “Hey. Hope we aren’t boring you?” 

 

Entrapta glanced up and said, “Oh! No, no. I’m just jotting down some notes for my experiment. No boredom here, I assure you.”

 

Adora hesitated, then said, “You, um, you’re pretty close with Catra, right?”

 

Entrapta barely looked up. “Closer than she likes, maybe, but she needs friends. You know? I mean, how are you going to get through school without a few friends? It’s been scientifically proven that-sorry, I’m kind of going off topic. Uh, anyway, yes.”

 

Adora nodded then said softly, “Um is-is she okay? About the soccer results, I mean.”

 

“Oh.” Entrapta looked surprised, fully turning her attention to Adora. “Well, she kind of clams up when stuff like this happens. Classic boarding-up-walls type of situation. She didn’t really say much to me, or to Scorpia either. But to answer your question, I don’t really think she’s taken it well.” 

 

Adora let out a deep breath. “Oh. Well, I hope she doesn’t hate me too much.”

 

Entrapta squinted at her. “If you don’t mind my asking, what exactly happened with you two? I know you used to be close, but Catra never tells us the story.”

 

Adora turned away, biting her lip. “Well,” She said, trying not to sound as upset as she felt, “If she didn’t tell you, I probably shouldn’t either.” She felt her heart twinge painfully, but she pushed the pain down and smiled out at her friends. “Well. We should get back to the party.” She took a deep breath and walked back into the thick of the action, wanting to put Catra out of her mind for the rest of the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first practice goes about as well as catra expected

Catra woke up to a pair of wide, unblinking eyes hovering just inches over her face. “Ack!” She squeaked, shooting up in bed and almost knocking heads with Entrapta in the process. “Whoa! ‘Trapta, what the hell are you doing in my room?”

 

Entrapta hopped down from Catra’s bed in glee. “We have practice in an hour, silly! We can’t be late!”

 

Catra rubbed her eyes blearily and yawned, “I’m surprised you have so much energy after last night. Didn’t you go to Adora’s party?” When Entrapta’s eyes widened in surprise, Catra muttered, “Scorpia told me last night you mentioned it.”

 

Entrapta followed Catra as Catra headed into the kitchen. “Catra, if you’re feeling betrayed, I get it. I’m sorry. I know you guys don’t like each other but to be perfectly honest, I think that’s dumb. You’re both great people. And I like both of you. So I’m not going to choose one or the other, and I don’t really feel like that’s a bad thing, you know?”

 

Catra turned to face Entrapta, whose face was earnest with sincerity. “Don’t worry,  I don’t blame you, you know that. I’m not going to tell you who to be friends with. I’m just surprised you’re this full of energy.”

 

Entrapta let out a sigh of relief. “Oh! That. Well, I’ve already had four cups of coffee.”

 

“Typical.” Scorpia interrupted them, grinning. “It isn’t even eight am and you’ve already consumed your weight in coffee, ‘Trapta.”

 

“Yeah, yes.” Entrapta shrugged and pushed her glasses up to her nose. “I know, statistically, drinking lots of coffee is bad for you, but I can’t pretend it’s not delicious.”

 

Scorpia looked up from her frozen waffles and said cautiously, “So, Catra, how are you feeling about today’s practice? I know you didn’t exactly get the um, results you wanted.” 

 

Catra wished she could wipe the pitying look off her friend’s face. The absolute last thing she needed was Scorpia feeling sorry for her. “I’m fine, okay? Forget it.” She busied herself drowning her own waffle in whipped cream and avoided Scorpia’s searching stare. 

 

Entrapta hummed to herself as she stole a bite of waffle off Catra’s plate. “Are you still coming to watch, Scorpia?”

 

Scorpia eyed Catra warily. “Only if Catra’s okay with it.”

 

Catra shrugged. “Do what you want, doesn’t matter to me.” 

 

A comfortable silence settled between the three of them, broken intermittently by Entrapta blurting out the occasional science fact, but it was nothing they weren’t used to. This was the drill by now, after all, and it suited all of them just fine.

 

Catra almost wished she were in as high spirits as Scorpia and Entrapta as they headed to the field. The other two were talking animatedly and laughing as they made their way onto the green, carefree. Catra, on the other hand, had jitters that weren’t from this morning’s coffee. The thought of sitting in the background again while she had to watch Adora take charge was unsettling. Not only that, but she wasn’t sure what kind of treatment Adora would give her. It wasn’t that Adora was mean; far from it, actually. Catra just didn’t know what to expect.

 

“Ladies!” Adora’s cheerful voice called out, as the team gathered around her. Catra tried her best to make herself unseen behind Entrapta. “I’m super excited for this year, and I hope you all are too. I want this to be our year, especially for the seniors that graduate next year. Let’s all do ourselves proud, yeah?”

 

Catra refrained from rolling her eyes as the girls gave a resounding cheer. Scorpia caught Catra’s eyes from her spot on the bleachers and stuck her tongue out, which made Catra crack a smile before she turned her attention back to Adora. 

 

“Okay, onto warmups! Coach is going to be late so I’m in charge. Drop and give me twenty!” Adora called out. A ripple of laughter passed through the team, but Adora said with a twinkle in her eye, “I’m serious, girls. Twenty push-ups to start.” 

 

The team let out a few good-natured groans but obeyed, and Catra unwillingly joined them. She happened to glance up and see Adora strolling around the team, keeping an eye on them. Adora caught Catra’s gaze and her warm smile wavered, turning chilly. Catra remembered a time not too long ago, though, when that smile was nothing but warm. 

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

_ “Cat, get up!” Adora giggled as she stood over Catra, who was flopped dramatically on the ground.  _

 

_ “I’m so tired.” Catra moaned, grinning up at her best friend. “Don’t you dare make me move.” _

 

_ “We’re supposed to be running laps, dummy.” Adora insisted, offering a hand to Catra.  _

 

_ “Alright, fine.” Catra said, feigning surrender.  She grabbed Adora’s hand but instead of letting Adora hoist her to her feet, Catra pulled her friend down beside her.  _

 

_ “Hey! Ouch!” Adora said as she hit the ground, but her laughter betrayed her. “Asshole!” _

 

_ Catra grinned. “You love me.” _

 

_ “Maybe.” Adora returned the smile and turned her gaze to the sky. “Wow, it’s peaceful down here. Maybe I could stay here with you after all.”  _

 

_ Catra propped herself up on her elbow, admiring the way the sunlight glinted off Adora’s blonde hair and the way her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Surrounded by the warm afternoon glow, Adora looked like a work of art, and Catra had to catch her breath. It was all she could do not to cup Adora’s cheek or play with her hair.  _

 

_ “What?” Adora caught Catra’s stare and Catra tried furiously not to blush. “You’re looking at me funny.” _

 

_ “Uh, no, I’m not, I, uh, sorry.” Catra looked at the ground quickly. “I thought maybe you had a bug in your hair.” _

 

_ Adora wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Oh, ew. Gross.” She sighed. “We really should get going.” She offered Catra her hand and this time Catra took her help. Her breath caught when she tried to pull away but could’t, Adora’s grip still firm in hers. “Coach is gonna kill us.” _

 

_ “I don’t care.” Catra said, hoping her squeaky voice wasn’t too obvious.  _

 

_ Adora smiled at her, bright as the sun, and pulled her along. _

 

_ …………………………………………………………………………………………… _

 

“Catra?” Catra was broken from her reverie from none other than Adora, present day, who stood over her with an outstretched hand. She boosted Catra to her feet, and Catra looked at her in surprise. “Why don’t you join us by the goal?” Adora nodded over to where the rest of the team stood gathered. 

 

Catra hadn’t realized she’d zoned out so much. A blush creeping across her face, she wrenched her hand from Adora’s grip and muttered, “Sorry.” She strode off down the field at a jog so she wouldn’t have to look at Adora any longer.

 

The rest of practice was agonizingly painful. It was only an hour long, but the minutes seemed to drag by. Everywhere Catra looked, there was Adora. Silly as it was, Catra felt like there was no escape. By the time it was over, Catra felt exhausted. Scorpia caught up to her as she ran off the field. 

 

“Catra, are you alright? You have a funny look on your face.” Scorpia said, panting as she strained to keep up with her.

 

Catra’s gaze strayed to Adora, five feet ahead of her, her long hair bouncing as the girl jogged. “I’m fine.” Catra said hollowly, trying to ignore the hole pulsing in her chest. “Just fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things   
> 1) this is kind of a filler chapter so im sorry if its boring  
> 2) yes entrapta has glasses cause i say so  
> 3) any feedback is welcome as always :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first game of the season has arrived and adora's stress levels are through the roof

Adora panted as she ran up and down the field, her ponytail bouncing back and forth. She knew the girls were not happy with her for making them run suicides; then again, being captain didn’t make you popular, it got the job done.

  
  
“Look sharp, ladies! The first match is in a half hour, the more we warm up, the better off we are!” Adora hollered in between breaths. She caught an amused smile from Coach Angella, eyeing them on the sidelines and returned the smile.

  
  
“Adora.” Glimmer caught up to her, breathing heavily. “I uh, I think maybe we’ve done enough?”

  
  
“Sorry, Glim, couple more.” Adora said cheerfully, and took off up and down the field. After a few more agonizing minutes, she called, “Okay! That’s enough, girls. Nicely done!”

  
  
The team collectively collapsed on the ground, groaning. Glimmer clutched Adora’s arm and propped herself up weakly and Adora patted her arm encouragingly.

  
  
“God, I feel like my lungs are on fire.” Mermista wheezed from her spot on the ground.

  
  
Perfuma ran over from her spot on the bleachers with a Gatorade bottle. “Drink up, Misty.” She said affectionately, holding her girlfriend’s head in her lap.

  
  
“Drill sergeant Adora! What’s next?” Bow laughed and called from the bleachers beside Kyle and Sea Hawk. Adora rolled her eyes at him but she couldn’t suppress a grin.

  
  
Adora sat on the grass in the middle of her scattered teammates and said “I think that does it for warmups.”

  
  
“Good.” Catra said sourly from somewhere to Adora’s left.

  
  
Adora chose to ignore that and instead said, “Let’s just relax till game time; we need it.”

  
  
Glimmer tugged on Adora’s arm and they both took a seat on the bleachers. “Are you guys feeling good about today?” Bow said from behind them.

  
  
“I feel pretty confident. We’ve got a solid team.” Adora nodded. She bit her lip and tried not to let her anxiety show. This was not only their first game of the year, but also her first game as captain. She had to make it count. The thought of letting the team down so early in the season had her on edge.

  
  
Adora felt a hand slip into hers and turned to see Glimmer smiling at her. “Adora, relax. You got this. We got this.”

  
  
Adora took a deep breath and said, “You’re right. No sweat.”

  
  
.............................................................................................................................

  
  
In the last few minutes, Bright Moon was down by two points, but Adora felt they could turn it around. She ran down the field with the ball and deftly weaved and dodged opponents before shooting the ball into the net past the goalkeeper.

  
“Yeah, Adora!” Adora smiled as she heard the cheers of her teammates and brushed the sweat off her forehead.

  
It wasn’t long until the other team got possession of the ball, but Catra swooped in seemingly at the last second and stole it, driving it hard down the field. Noting the amount of people in her way, Adora called, “Catra, pass it here!”

  
Catra ignored Adora, or maybe she just didn’t hear her, because she kept the ball to herself and aimed for the goal, but the goalkeeper saved it and kicked it back out, passing it to her teammate.

  
  
Adora tore after the girl, but she was too late, and Entrapta missed the goal the girl scored by a hair.

  
The final whistle went off, signaling the end of the game. Bright Moon had lost 5-3, and Adora sighed as she turned to the team. “Locker room, ladies.” She said half-heartedly.

  
  
Bow caught up to her as she trudged back to the school. “Hey, don’t be so glum! You only lost by two. That’s not bad at all. You’ll win next time.”

  
  
Adora managed a small smile. “I really do appreciate your unwavering optimism, Bow.”

  
  
He grinned at her and gave her a brief one-armed hug then wrinkled his nose. “You smell.” He teased.

  
  
She shoved him playfully. “Jerk.”

  
  
Bow just laughed and said, “I’ll see you at your dorm later.” He waved and jogged off and Adora let out a deep breath then walked into the locker room.

  
  
The team was waiting patiently as she cleared her throat. “Well,” Adora said, “We lost, but we played well, and that’s all that matters. We’ll get them next time.” She hesitated then said quietly, “I just hope I didn’t let you down.”

  
  
“You kidding, boss?” Entrapta piped up. “No way. You’re a much better captain than we’ve ever had.”

  
  
Adora looked around to see several heads nodding in agreement. Glimmer beamed at her and gave her a thumbs-up. The corner of Adora’s mouth quirked up and she said, “Thanks, guys.”

  
  
Little by little, the locker room started to clear out until the only person left besides Adora was Catra. Adora glanced around just to make sure they were alone, then folded her arms and said, “What the hell was that earlier?”

  
Catra looked up, startled. “What are you talking about?”

  
  
“You totally ignored me when I had that goal. You should have passed to me. We could have won!” Adora said, frustrated.

  
  
Catra narrowed her eyes and said, “Oh, so it’s all my fault?”

  
  
Adora sighed. “Not entirely, but-"

  
  
“Oh, not entirely? Oh, goody. At least it isn’t all my fault we lost.” Catra interjected, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

  
  
“You know that's not what I meant. You weren’t a team player, Catra.” Adora snapped.

  
  
Catra stood and said, “Maybe I’m just not a team player when it comes to you.” She made her way to the doors and paused when Adora put a hand on her arm.

  
  
Adora gritted her teeth and said, “Well, you’re going to have to change that. You’re part of a team, and you can’t let petty feelings get in the way of that. You let us down.”

  
  
Catra stiffened and turned around to face Adora. “Well, well, well. Imagine that, letting you down. Guess you know how it feels now.” She pushed past Adora and out of the locker room. Adora stood there, frozen, Catra’s words like a punch to the stomach. Catra had said exactly what she needed to wound her, and the worst part was that she had a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all when i say i'm going to pump this thing full of angst I MEAN IT. what's a good fic without lots of suffering right? anyway thank u all for reading this and for your kind comments, i really appreciate it! i've been thinking this out and i'll probably end up having a looot of chapters. im going to update as much as possible, but i feel i should warn you that im going to need to get a job so once that happens updates will probably be less frequent. anyway, i have ideas in the works, including a christmas chapter since its that season, so stay tuned and thank u for ur support! mwah xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the super pal trio spends their night off at a karaoke bar, kyle makes an appearance, and catra regrets everything

Of all places Catra expected to be on a Friday night, a karaoke bar was far, far down on the list. And yet, here she was. She had no idea how Scorpia had got her to agree to this; maybe she’d blacked out? Maybe Scorpia was secretly a witch and she’d put some kind of spell on Catra? However it had happened, Catra was seated at a table, swirling a stir stick through her margarita, listening to tone-deaf college kids butcher classic songs.

 

Across the booth, Scorpia and Entrapta were giggling and watching the current performer. “We’re getting you up there, Catra.” Scorpia laughed.

 

Catra’s head snapped up from her drink. “Absolutely not.” She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

 

Entrapta let out a huge belch. “Sorry.” She giggled, then gave Catra an exaggerated pout. “Come on, you gotta sing with us.”

 

Catra winced. “No way. What about me makes you think that I would ever, in a million years, humiliate myself like that?”

 

Scorpia shrugged and took a swig of her whiskey. “Suit yourself, but ‘Trapta and I are going for it.” She grabbed Entrapta’s hand and pulled her to the stage.

 

Catra couldn’t help smirking when their time to sing came, and the two of them starting awkwardly warbling through “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart.” She gave them a thumbs-up and Scorpia winked back at her.

 

“Hey, gorgeous.” Catra looked up to see Kyle, one of the most awkward and non-charming people she had ever met.

 

“Call me that again, and my fork goes into your hand.” Catra said calmly.

 

Kyle held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry, sorry! Geez. You looked lonely over here.” He said.

 

“I’m not. Scorpia and Entrapta are with me.” Catra said, turning her gaze back to the stage.

 

“Well, I just thought-oh, shit!” Kyle groaned. Catra glanced back to see that he had spilled his drink all over the table. “Uh, sorry.” He said hastily, wiping it with a napkin. “Anyway, I just thought you might want some company. And maybe...my number?”

 

Catra turned her full attention on him and said, annoyed, “Let me make this clear. I’m a lesbian. Okay? I’m gay. I like girls. End of story.”

 

“Oh.” Kyle’s eyes widened. “Oh, no, I know. I’m gay, too. I meant as a friend thing, you know? Cause we’re friends, but I don’t have your number.”

 

Catra blinked in surprise. “We are? Friends, I mean?”

 

Kyle seemed to shrink back a little. “Aren’t we?”

 

Catra watched as Scorpia and Entrapta finished their song to thunderous applause and made their way back to the table. “Sure, Kyle, we’re friends.” Catra finally said.

 

Kyle beamed at her and Scorpia slid into the booth next to him. “Kyle!” She reached over to ruffle his hair. “Long time no see.”

 

Entrapta put an arm around Catra and squeezed. “Did we do okay? I was full of so much adrenaline! What a rush! I mean, it’s nothing compared to the rush I get from fixing something or building something but, still!”

 

Catra patted Entrapta’s back encouragingly. “Yes, yes, you were the most talented non-talented singers here.”

 

Scorpia let out a hearty laugh and reaches across the table to high-five Catra. “You’re coming up with us for the next one.”

 

Catra rolled her eyes. “I already told you no.”

 

Kyle blurted out, “I think you should go.” He grinned at her, clearly enjoying watching her squirm.

 

Catra glared, but Entrapta piped up, “If you do this with us, I’ll do your physics homework for you.”

 

Catra groaned. “Damn, you really know my weak spots.”

 

Scorpia let out a cheer and pulled Catra up from the bench. “Yes! I know we’d crack you!” She pulled Catra along and Entrapta followed, laughing.

 

Catra felt her stomach twisting in knots as Scorpia went to pick their song. “This was a mistake.” She mumbled.

 

Entrapta grinned and slung an arm around her shoulder. “Nah, it’ll be fun! Come on, you need some loosening up every once in a while. Studies show if you relax and have fun, you’re more likely to-”

 

“Got it!” Scorpia bounded back over to them, interrupting Entrapta’s speech. “I picked the perfect song.”

 

The three of them waited for the two groups ahead of them to finish squawking and warbling out their songs, then Catra felt herself being pulled unceremoniously onstage by her friends. Catra glanced at the screen, where the song title jumped out at her, and her eyes popped wide.

 

“Scorpia!” She hissed. “We can’t sing ‘I Will Always Love You!’ We’ll ruin it!”

 

“That’s the point! ‘Trapta and I can’t sing but you can, so you’ll make us look good.” Scorpia laughed merrily and launched into the song.

 

_ Great _ . Catra thought, inwardly cursing herself.  _ Not only do we have to sing the most iconic song of all time, but half the school was there to witness it.  _ She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, and closed her eyes as she joined in on the chorus. She kept her eyes closed as she sang until she felt a little ridiculous and opened them to look out at the crowd.

 

Starting to get a little more into the song, Catra grew more confident as she sang.  _ Feel the lyrics,  _ is what her old voice teacher always used to say to her, and in that moment, she did. 

 

As she looked around, she noticed someone right in front that she hadn’t seen until that moment. Adora stood there, looking at her with amusement and something like.... what? Admiration? Interest? Catra couldn’t name what it was, and as Adora kept her eyes trained on her, Catra felt her breath catch. The weight of everything seemed to crash down on her at once. The song, this stupid performance, the impact of the words she was singing, Adora looking at her like  _ that  _ \- Catra couldn’t breathe. Her voice faltered on the last verse of the chorus and she felt everyone’s eyes trained on her. She dropped the microphone and ran until she was out of the bar.

 

When she felt she was far enough away, she sat down on the sidewalk, exhausted, and hugged her knees to her chest. She wiped away a tear impatiently and felt her heartbeat steady slowly, and it wasn’t long until she heard footsteps beside her.

 

“Catra?” Scorpia’s voice was gentle. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry I forced you to sing. You didn’t want to, I’m sorry, I should have just listened-“

 

“It’s okay.” Catra waved her off and tried to act casual. “It’s nothing.”

 

“No, it isn’t. I’m sorry.” Scorpia sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. On any other day, Catra would have pushed her off, but not today. Today, she really needed it.

 

“Thanks.” Catra mumbled into Scorpia’s shoulder.

 

When they pulled away, Scorpia bit her lower lip then said, “I know you don’t really like to talk about things, and I get that. But I want you to know that should you ever want to talk, I’m here, and I’m always gonna be. Just...keep that in mind, okay?”

 

Catra nodded gratefully and sighed. “Can we just go home?”

 

Scorpia nodded. “Absolutely. Come on, I’ll carry you.” She said, grinning.

 

“Definitely not happening.” Catra said, taking Scorpia’s hand and helping her up. 

 

“Aw, come on! You’re so small! You’d be light as a feather.”

 

“Try it and I’ll kick you in the face.” Catra warned. Scorpia laughed, and Catra had to crack a smile as they walked back to the dorms, feeling a bit lighter already. Scorpia just had a tendency to make others feel better no matter what the situation, and on this mess of a night, Catra had never been more grateful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yeah catra's a singer and she also plays guitar and keyboard, bc i make the rules and i say she's a musical icon. also, this wont be the last time u see musical catra so stay tuned. and as always thank u for all the nice words on this fic, i appreciate all of it xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora's guilt starts to catch up to her

Adora’s eyes scanned over the team, once, twice, three times, but it was clear: Catra wasn’t here. It was the fourth practice in a row she had skipped, their next game was tomorrow, and Coach Angella had made it very clear to Adora that if Catra didn’t show up to the game that she would be kicked off the team. Despite their differences, Adora didn’t want that. Catra was one of their strongest players and besides, Adora knew how much the game meant to her.

 

Adora bit her lip and called, “Okay, ladies, three laps around the field. Go. Entrapta, you come with me?”

 

Entrapta jogged up to Adora as the other girls took off running. “What’s up, Cap?” Entrapta asked, bouncing from toe to toe energetically.

 

“I was just wondering if you knew where Catra’s been.” Adora said. “She hasn’t shown up to the last few practices. The last time I even saw her was at karaoke.” Adora couldn’t get the image of Catra’s shocked face staring down at her - and then Catra running off as if Adora had scalded her. It was stuck on a constant loop in her brain, filling her with guilt.

 

Entrapta looked uncomfortable. “Well, I, ah, she may have mentioned that she’s done with soccer.”

 

“What?” Adora’s eyes popped wide in disbelief. “That can’t be true, she loves soccer, she.... it’s because of me, isn’t it?”

 

“Well.” Entrapta avoided Adora’s gaze and wrapped her long purple hair around her finger nervously. “I, um. She’s just, she’s having a hard time?”

 

“Right.” Adora took a deep breath then said, “Would you please tell me where she is? Despite what she thinks, I want her on this team. And that isn’t going to happen if she stays away.”

 

Entrapta kept her stare on the ground and said quietly, “She’s in the library.”

 

Adora squeezed her shoulder and said, “Thanks. I appreciate it. Go join the others, okay? Tell them I said to start practice without me. I’ll be right back.” She jogged off the field and into the school, slightly embarrassed that she was wearing cleats in the school, but she chose to ignore the funny looks cast her way.

 

Adora didn’t stop until she reached the library and found Catra in a corner, her eyes glued to a history textbook. “Hi.” Adora said, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

 

Catra glanced up then returned her gaze to her book. “You look sweaty.” She said.

 

Adora sighed. “Well, I should, I ran in here to come find you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why?” Adora sputtered. “Because I need you at practice? Because you’re going to get booted off the team unless you show up?”

 

Catra shrugged. “I don’t care.”

 

“Yes, you do.” Adora snapped. “I know you. You may have everyone else fooled with your whole ‘I don’t care’ shtick, but not me. You were-I mean, we used to-“

 

“We used to what, Adora?” Catra slammed her book shut and glared up to her.

 

“You know.” Adora’s voice was strained. Her throat suddenly felt tight. Oh, no. She groaned inwardly, as her eyes began to sting. Not here. Not now.

 

Catra was still looking at Adora intently, but her expression softened as Adora struggled to keep her composure. “Adora, are you.... okay?” She asked, her voice more gentle than it had been in ages.

 

“I’m fine.” Adora took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly, then said, “I get that you’re still upset with me. You have that right. But despite our differences, I still want to see you succeed, Catra. I know you love soccer. I don’t want you to lose that. I couldn’t bear to be the person who gets in between that. So even though you hate me, I don’t want you to quit. Just.... think about it.” With that, Adora walked out quickly, swallowing hard.

 

As Adora walked onto the field, she suddenly felt tired. Not physically, but mentally. She was drained, and she just wanted to curl up in her bed all of a sudden. “Coach.” She walked up to Angella and said quietly, “I’m not feeling so great. Could I take a minute to just sit?”

 

Coach Angella looked at Adora in concern. “Of course. Take all the time you need.”

 

Adora nodded gratefully and went to sit on the bleachers. She rested her chin in her hands and let out a deep sigh. Her mind began to wander, all focused on Catra, and she closed her eyes.

 

...................................................………………………………...

 

_Senior Year of High School_

 

Adora ran downstairs at the sound of the doorbell, darting past her foster mother. “Sorry, Hope.” She laughed apologetically as she nearly tripped over the woman’s feet. She opened the door and grinned. “Catra! Hey!” Her smile faded as she took in Catra’s downcast expression.

 

“Hi.” Catra sniffled, her eyes watery.

 

“Whoa, whoa, what happened?” Adora said, pulling her best friend into the house. “It’s freezing outside, come on.”

 

Catra shuffled awkwardly by the front door. “I-I’m sorry to just show up like this, but I didn’t know where else to go and I just... I needed you.”

 

“Hey, don’t ever apologize.” Adora took Catra’s hand and sat her down on the couch then tucked a stray strand of hair behind Catra’s ear. “What’s wrong?”

 

Catra hiccuped, a few more tears spilling out of her eyes. “I didn’t get a scholarship, Adora. And Miss Weaver won’t help me with tuition. She’s already made that very clear.”

 

Adora’s heart plummeted. “Oh.” She said, pulling Catra into a crushing hug. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” She ran a hand through Catra’s hair gently. “That’s not fair.”

 

“I worked so hard.” Catra said, her body shaking with sobs. “And I-I might be able to get student funding, but how the hell am I supposed to pay it back after? I don’t have money, I don’t know what to do-“

 

“I’m so sorry, Cat.” Adora said, her heart breaking for her friend. And then, out of nowhere, she wasn’t even sure where it came from, she blurted out, “I didn’t get a scholarship either.”

 

Catra looked up at her sadly. “I’m sorry. Guess we’re in this together, huh?”

 

Adora nodded, her stomach twisting. “Uh-huh.” She pulled Catra back into a hug and inwardly cursed. Why had she lied? What was her problem? So she actually had gotten a scholarship - why would she lie about it? And to her best friend, of all people? Adora’s gut wrenched painfully.

 

When Catra’s tears dried up, Adora blurted out, “Hey, let’s go for ice cream. Sound okay? My treat.”

 

“Sure.” Catra managed a tiny smile.

 

Adora grabbed Hope’s car keys and went to find her foster mother. “Can Catra and I go out for a bit?”

 

Hope nodded and said, “Don’t be long, though, okay? We have errands to run later.”

 

Adora thanked her and rushed downstairs. Catra was no longer on the couch or in the front room, so Adora called out, “Cat? Let’s go quick before Hope changes her mind.”

 

Catra slowly came into view. “We’re in this together, huh?” She asked, her voice cold.

 

“What?” Adora asked distractedly. She didn’t realize until too late that Catra was clutching a piece of paper in her hand. “What is that-shit.” Adora realized, panic swelling up in her. “Catra, that’s-“

 

“A letter confirming you got a full ride scholarship? Funny, considering you told me you didn’t get anything.” Catra’s voice was full of hurt, and Adora had never felt so awful in her entire life.

 

“Catra, I’m sorry, I don’t know why...”

 

“Why you lied?” Catra shook her head. “Why would you? Did you think I’d be mad or something?”

 

“No! I just-I felt bad for you!” Adora said quickly, realizing a second too late that that was definitely the wrong thing to say.

 

Catra’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, so you just pitied me, is that it?” She tossed aside the paper and pushed past Adora to get to her coat. “You know, if you had actually told me the truth, I wouldn’t be so mad. I’d actually be happy for you.”

 

Adora grabbed Catra’s arm desperately. “I’m really sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking!”

 

Catra shrugged Adora’s arm off and said, “I guess I’m not surprised, anyway. You always get everything you want.”

 

“What?” Adora felt like she’d been punched in the gut. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Catra laughed bitterly. “It means you’ve always been best, and I’ve always been second best. And I’m tired of it.”

 

“Where is this coming from?” Adora demanded. “Look, I can call the university, convince them to give you a chance-“

 

Catra glared at her. “I don’t need you treating me like a charity case.” She slammed the front door, rattling the house with the force of it, and left Adora standing there, wide-eyed.

 

......................................................………………………...

 

“Adora!” Adora’s eyes fluttered open to see Coach Angella standing over her. “You awake, hon?”

 

“I, uh.” Adora blinked tiredly. “Yeah, I guess.” She looked out at the field and sighed, heaving herself up. “I should get out there.”

 

Adora was halfway through the field when she stopped in her tracks, shocked. Catra was walking onto the field, in full gear. She noted Adora’s surprised look and said gruffly, “The infuriating thing about you is that you’re always right.” She started to march away, then slowly turned back to Adora and added, “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Adora said, taken aback.

 

“One more thing.” Catra bit her lip and directly avoided Adora’s gaze when she spoke. “I don’t hate you. I never could.” She ran off to join the team, leaving Adora more stumped than she was before.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so now we know why they were fighting in the first place xoxoxo, i wanted to add as much angst as possible :-) anyway im so glad u guys are enjoying this it means the world to me!! i appreciate ur feedback so much mwah


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catra gets back in the game in a big way

Catra couldn’t sleep. She had woken up at four am, dammit, and after tossing and turning for an hour it was evident she wasn’t going to get any more sleep. She made her way to the kitchen and quietly made herself a cup of coffee, turned the tv on low volume, and settled into the couch. She hadn’t realized how long she’d been sitting there listlessly until a voice behind her made her jump.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Scorpia inquired.

 

Catra managed to calm her racing heart and shook her head. “Not really. Sorry, did I wake you?”

 

Scorpia replied, “Nah. I’m a heavy sleeper. I think maybe my subconscious mind had a hunch you needed me.”

 

Catra’s mouth twitched ever so slightly. “That is so cheesy.”

 

Scorpia grinned and jabbed Catra’s ribcage playfully. “Maybe, but it made you smile.”

 

Catra turned away from her and focused her attention back on the news. She could feel Scorpia’s piercing gaze on her, though, and she sighed. “Yes?” She groaned.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Scorpia asked, placing a gentle hand on Catra’s shoulder.

 

Catra shrugged her off. “Nothing.”

 

“I think we both know that’s bullshit.” Scorpia laughed without humour.

 

Catra stayed silent for a minute, then said, “I almost quit the team.”

 

“What?” Scorpia exclaimed, her eyes widening in horror. “Why?”

 

Catra took a deep breath and suddenly words were tumbling out of her mouth. “Adora and I used to be best friends in high school, you know. We were both in foster homes and I think that kind of bonded us in a way we never bonded with other people. The fact that we both loved sports all through high school didn’t hurt, either. We always had each other’s backs until.... until we didn’t. She broke my trust and I was so mad. Before I knew it, years went by. And I don’t know why, Scorpia, but I can’t find it in myself to make up with her. I’m not even still mad. I just-the thought of being friends again makes me nervous. But I do want to be close again. Does that even make sense? Ugh.” Catra flopped on the couch, suddenly exhausted.

 

Scorpia squeezed Catra’s hand. “I think all your feelings are valid.” She said thoughtfully. “Sometimes we don’t know why we feel what we feel, and that’s okay. You don’t have to figure it out right away.” She paused then added, “Have, um.... have you ever forgiven Adora for whatever it was she did?”

 

Catra sat up slowly. “That’s just the thing. I think I do. I’m not still angry. It’s more like.... more like I’m just unsure. I don’t really know where to go from here.”

 

“Well.” A smile played at Scorpia’s lips. “You could start by impressing her by kicking ass at the game today.”

 

..................................................................................

 

A few hours later at their away game, Bright Moon was up by two points and Catra was in possession of the ball. She weaved in and out of opposing players, expertly dodging them all, then kicked the ball with all her might and managed to score another point.

 

The whistle blew, signaling break, and the team ran up to Catra, excitedly talking and congratulating her. She felt her face go red after the fifth comment about how well she’d done and muttered, “Um, thanks, guys.”

 

Just beyond the sea of teammates, she could see Adora giving her the tiniest smile. Catra felt her heart flutter and quickly looked away.

 

Entrapta squeezed Catra tightly around the middle. “You’re killing it, you know!” She laughed.

 

Catra felt her cheeks go pink again. “Stop it, it’s not just me.”

 

“Well, no, but you’re like a machine today! You’re on fire!” Entrapta said giddily.

 

Catra bit her lip then slowly started to smile and admitted, “I do feel pretty good.”

 

“Good, you should.” Entrapta gave her one last squeeze and made her way to the sidelines to join the rest of the team for a water break.

 

“You’re doing great out there.” Catra looked up warily to see Adora standing behind her.

 

“Um.” Catra blinked. “Thanks.”

 

Adora hesitated, then gave Catra’s hand a squeeze and nodded at her before joining the others. Catra felt her hand still tingling with electricity even after Adora let go.

 

Catra pushed those unwanted feelings that always came with Adora down deep, and focused on clearing her mind for the remainder of the game.

 

The team played better this match then they had all season. They were a well-oiled machine, working in perfect harmony and trusting each other implicitly.

 

In the last five minutes, Catra once again got possession of the ball. She ran as fast as she could, her eyes on the goal. She panted, her forehead beaded with sweat, and just barely avoided the ball being stolen by an opposing teammate. With her last ounce of strength, she kicked the ball into the goal, past the goalkeeper, winning them the game.

 

The field erupted. Catra’s teammates rushed to her, wrapping her in a huge group hug.

 

“Catra! You did it again!” Entrapta giggled, her face shining with happiness.

 

“That was pretty sick.” Mermista acknowledged, giving Catra a rare genuine smile.

 

All around her, Catra was surrounded by smiling faces and words of admiration and encouragement. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this much, well, support. With a shock of embarrassment, she realized her cheeks felt wet. She hastily wiped at her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat, and felt a real smile creep its way onto her face.

 

After all the excitement, the team piled onto the bus to go back to Bright Moon. Catra had her seat ready to save for Entrapta, but before her friend could sit down, someone else took her place.

 

“Hey, Catra.” Adora said. “I’ll only be a minute.” She sat down and seemed to think for a minute then said, “I just want to say you were amazing today.”

 

“I.... thanks.” Catra said, fighting against the rising blush she could feel starting.

 

Adora looked at her, smiling, and in that moment Catra felt like nothing had ever changed between them. Just Adora and Catra, best friends, inseparable, doing everything together. “I just wanted to let you know I’m glad you didn’t quit.” Adora said suddenly, jarring Catra back into reality.

 

Catra pushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked away. “Me too.”

 

Adora said softly, “You’re phenomenal, Catra. You always have been. You’re one of the most talented players I’ve ever met.”

 

Catra’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Thanks.”

 

After another moment of silence, Adora spoke again. “I really miss you, you know.” Her voice was full of pain.

 

Surprised, Catra looked up, but Adora had already made her way to the back of the bus to sit with Glimmer.

 

“Hey, superstar!” Entrapta took Adora’s vacated seat and squeezed Catra in a one-armed hug. “You look deep in thought. What are you thinking about?”

 

“Nothing.” Catra said, her gaze still on Adora. “Absolutely nothing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know ive been making catra suffer so much for the duration of this fic that I figured she needed a win. I love her so much yall this note is just basically me yelling into the void about how much I love catra. but anyway I really hope you enjoyed this update much love mwah


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermista throws an end of season party, and adora is a disaster gay

Adora knew all good things came to an end, but that didn’t make it any easier when the soccer season came to its close. Of course, it had to; it was the end of November, and much too cold to keep playing, but as soon as that last game ended, she felt deflated, empty, almost. There would be a new season starting up again in spring, but that felt much too far away.

 

Her one consolation was how well the team had done the past couple months. They’d turned into a well-oiled machine; they worked well together, they trusted each other, they had only lost four games the entire season. Adora thought of all of their accomplishments with a surge of pride. At least they’d be going out with a bang, and she would make sure they’d be better than ever in the spring season.

 

“Adora!” Glimmer popped her head into Adora’s bedroom. “Come on, we’re going to be late for Mermista’s party.”

 

Adora sighed in mock exasperation. “Can’t I just stay in tonight?”

 

Glimmer looked scandalized. “Absolutely not! We’re celebrating the end of the season, and you’re our captain. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

 

Adora laughed at the determined look on Glimmer’s face. “I’m kidding, Glim. Of course I’m coming.”

 

Glimmer visibly relaxed. “Good, ‘cause it’s supposed to be the party of the year and I’m not letting you sit alone in your bachelorette pad while the rest of us have fun.”

 

Adora shook out her curls. Very rarely did she let her hair down; she hated the process of trying to make her hair look good. But she had to admit, it did seem worth it, even for a night. Adora spritzed a final bit of hairspray into her hair and took Glimmer’s outstretched hand.

 

The two of them made their way to Mermista and Perfuma’s dorm, giggling and laughing excitedly, and Mermista opened the door, grinning. “Hey, Cap!” She turned behind her and yelled, “Hey, look who’s here!”

 

The crowd behind her let out a cheer as Mermista let the two of them inside, and Adora beamed at the faces of her friends and teammates.

 

“Make a toast.” Mermista waggled her eyebrows at Adora as Perfuma appeared by her girlfriend’s side.

 

“I don’t know about that.” Adora laughed.

 

“Toast!” Perfuma chirped up, smiling.

 

“Toast, toast, toast, toast!” Mermista chanted, and the rest of the party guests took up the chant as well, until Adora caved.

 

“Okay, okay.” Adora smiled indulgently and lifted up a beer bottle from the counter. “Here’s a toast to the team. We did really well this season, ladies. I’m proud of us and I hope you all are as well. Here’s to us, and here’s to kicking ass in the spring season too!”

 

The room erupted in cheers, and Adora turned back to Perfuma, who had her arm draped around Mermista’s neck. “Misty is already slightly tipsy.” Perfuma stage-whispered to Adora.

 

“Hey!” Mermista protested weakly. “Not true.”

 

“It is, though.” Perfuma kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’m not leaving your side, babe. Remember the incident of last year’s New Years Eve party?”

 

Mermista groaned and pantomimed vomiting. “Vividly.”

 

Perfuma gave Adora a knowing look and smiled. “We’re going to make the rounds. Have fun tonight. You deserve it.”

 

Adora waved as they walked away and gazed around the room. The suite was pretty crowded, but she could make out a few faces here and there. She made her way over to Entrapta, who was sitting on top of the counter, her tongue sticking out in concentration as she mixed something in a glass.

 

“Dear God, what is that?” Adora stared at the dark brown concoction.

 

Entrapta pushed her glasses up and grinned. “Oh, hey Cap. I don’t really have a name for it, but Perfuma let me raid her fridge. There’s a bunch of different beverages in it, plus I added beer and whiskey and some vodka....”

 

“Please tell me you aren’t going to drink that.” Adora said, her eyes wide. “That can’t possibly be good.”

 

Entrapta let out a snort of laughter. “Drink it? No way. I’m going to add baking soda to it and study it.”

 

Before Adora could respond, a familiar voice piped up behind them. “See, the thing about ‘Trapta is that her mind is always on science, even at a party.” Catra leaned on the counter next to the two of them, rum in hand.

 

Adora felt her heartbeat quicken. Catra looked, well, perfect. She always looked beautiful, admittedly, but there was something about tonight that made her look like a goddess. Her long hair was straightened, maybe as tame as Adora had ever seen it, and her makeup made her heterochromatic eyes pop out even more than usual. The light caught her at an angle that made her glow.

 

Catra looked over at Adora and seemed to shrink. “What?” She asked self-consciously.

 

“I-nothing, sorry.” Adora said, feeling her cheeks flame. “Um, you’re wearing makeup.”  _ Oh, good one, Adora _ . She chided herself inwardly. _ Smooth. _

 

Catra tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. “Oh. Well, yeah. I normally don’t, but Scorpia convinced me. She’s kinda hard to say no to.”

 

“Well, you look really good.” Adora said. When Catra looked taken aback, Adora blurted out, “Not that you don’t usually look good! It’s just, you know, it’s really enhanced tonight - your face, I mean-“  _ Her face? What the hell was she saying? _ If Adora wasn’t blushing before, she definitely was now.

 

To her relief, Catra didn’t seem to think anything of it. She raised an eyebrow and said to Adora, “Drunk already, Captain?”

 

“No.” Adora squeaked out. “No, just awkward.”

 

Oh God. Did she really just say that out loud? What was her problem? Why did she choose tonight to act like an idiot? Here, in front of Catra?

 

Catra stared for a minute, then burst into laughter. “Oh my God, Adora.” She giggled. “You’re so embarrassing.”

 

Adora felt herself relax. “I know, I know.” She said ruefully.

 

Catra snorted. “Remember junior year of high school, when you were so flustered by that cute girl on the track team you couldn’t even get out the words to tell her your name?”

 

Adora laughed harder. “Hey! That’s not fair. What about when you ran into a pole ‘cause you got distracted by the hot teacher’s aide?”

 

Catra shoved Adora playfully. “Shut up.” She laughed.

 

Entrapta eyed the two of them in amusement. “Well, well, well. Look who’s getting along.” She said, eyes sparkling.

 

Adora and Catra looked at each other awkwardly and Adora cleared her throat. “Well....yeah. Um, I should go say hello to people.”

 

“Oh.” Was it Adora’s imagination or did Catra seem to deflate a little? “Yeah, you should do that.” Catra hopped up on the counter and said casually, “See you around, Adora.”

 

Well, that was a dismissal if Adora had ever heard one. Slightly disappointed, Adora waved and made her way over to Bow and Glimmer.

 

“Hey.” Bow grinned at her. “There’s the woman of the hour.”

 

Adora managed a small smile, then grabbed the whiskey from Bow’s hand and said, “I need a drink.”

 

...........................................................................

 

An hour and a few drinks later, Adora’s head was spinning a little, but that didn’t stop Glimmer from yanking on her hand and pulling her to the middle of the room, where the dancing had started up.

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Glimmer insisted, and even though the pounding bass made Adora’s head throb, she complied and followed Glimmer’s lead.

 

A few minutes later, Glimmer let out a gasp. “Whoa.” She said, nudging Adora. “Check it out.”

 

Adora followed her gaze to see two people wrapped around each other very tightly, hands all over each other. “So?” Adora shrugged. “They’re making out. Happens all the t-” Suddenly her breath hitched in her throat as she recognized one of the people locked in the embrace.

 

“Catra.” Adora stared, her stomach dropping. Why did she suddenly feel like someone had dropped a piano on her? The wind sucked out of her and she stumbled back a little.

 

“Adora?” Glimmer asked, concerned. “Are you okay?”

 

“I-I-” Adora couldn’t stop staring at Catra, kissing some stranger. “I need some air.” Adora blurted, then stumbled out of the dorm room.

  
She managed to make it to her own dorm and curled up on her bed, breathing heavily. She couldn’t get the image of Catra and the girl out of her mind. It kept running through her brain, threatening to tear her apart. _ Jealous _ . Adora realized with a pang. She was jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry yall, I had to bring the angst back into it. [insert evil cackle here] on the bright side, now we know how adora feels, amirite? anyway thank u for all the love on this, this gained 30 kudos in like five days so oh my god, thank you. means a lot. xoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catra's holiday plans change suddenly, but for the better

Catra wasn’t a fan of the holidays. She’d never had an actual home, no real family, so whenever December came around, she found herself mopey. She hated that; she hated the feelings of loneliness and self-pity, but it wasn’t like she could just turn them off, no matter how much she wanted to. The exam season passed by so fast that Catra barely had time to recuperate from the stress before the dorm halls were full of decorations and eager students, ready to go home for the holidays.

 

This year did feel a little better, but only because Scorpia wasn’t going home for the holidays either. Scorpia’s mother had just gotten remarried, and Scorpia felt it was best to leave them alone for their first Christmas together. So here they were; drinking beer on the couch and watching _The Breakfast Club_ two days before Christmas.

 

“This movie is supposed to be a classic, but it’s so boring.” Catra commented.

 

Scorpia snorted. “Most ‘classics’ are.”

 

Catra hummed in agreement. She turned her attention away from the television and closed her eyes. She let her mind drift off, weaving in and out of consciousness. She jumped, instantly alert when a train blared outside the window, and blinked sleepily. The movie was still going, but Scorpia was fast asleep. Bored and still tired, Catra suddenly found her thoughts drifting to Adora. They had barely said two words to each other since Mermista’s party, and it felt...weird. Really, their relationship had felt weird and strained for years, but it had felt almost better recently. Better until the party, anyway. After that night, whenever they’d seen each other or around campus, Adora would avoid Catra’s eyes or walk the other way, and Catra couldn’t figure out why she was being so weird.

 

Scorpia’s phone started to ring, jolting Catra out of her thoughts and waking Scorpia up with a start. Scorpia blinked rapidly and reached for her phone. “Hello?” She yawned. She listened for a moment, and then frowned. “Are you sure?”

 

Catra watched as Scorpia’s expression went from disbelieving to immensely happy. “Yeah, yes. I’d love to.” She said. Her eyes were full of happiness. “You really did that for me? Wow. Well, thank you. But um, I have to pack. And I’m not prepared, and I didn’t buy anything for Mia, but I guess I’ll have time for that later, and…” Scorpia trailed off and looked at Catra. “Actually, you know what, Mom? I’ll call you right back.”

 

Catra tried to keep her expression neutral, but she couldn’t help that sinking feeling in her gut. “What was that all about?”

 

Scorpia bit her lip guiltily. “Well, my mom really wants me to come home. I didn’t want to intrude on her and Mia, but she keeps insisting they both really want me there. They bought me a plane ticket; the flight leaves in a few hours.”

 

Catra forced a smile. “You should go. You should be with your family.”

 

Scorpia sighed. “What about you?”

 

“What about me?” Catra shrugged.

 

“Well, I don’t want you to be here all alone.” Scorpia said, pulling Catra into a hug. After a few seconds, she pulled back and her eyes lit up. “Oh! How about you come with me? I’m sure my mom and her wife won’t mind.”

 

Catra frowned, uncomfortable. “I don’t know about that.”

 

“No, I’m serious. I can call her back and confirm it, but I’m sure she’ll be happy to have you.”

 

“Scorpia, you really don’t have to do that.” Catra insisted, her face turning pink.

 

“But I want to.” Scorpia took Catra’s hand and squeezed it. “You’re my best friend, and there’s no way I’m letting you stay in an empty dorm at Christmas time.”

 

Catra smiled weakly as Scorpia went into the next room to call her mother back and after a short discussion, Scorpia returned smiling. “It’s all settled! I’m leaving today, and I got you a ticket for tomorrow. Sorry it couldn’t be today, but it was crazy booked, we’re lucky I was even able to get you a spot for tomorrow at all, it-oof!” Scorpia’s rant was cut off by Catra impulsively rushing to hug her tightly.

 

“Thanks.” Catra said, her voice muffled against Scorpia’s shirt.

 

Scorpia smiled and hugged her back. “It’s the least I could do.”

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Almost twenty-four hours later found Catra making a mad dash through the airport on Christmas Eve. Completely out of breath and panting heavily, she made it to the departures and scanned the screen for her flight. When she saw it, her stomach dropped - she was late. An hour late, to be exact. Her flight had left, and she scanned her itinerary in confusion. Sure enough it read 7:10 pm, but she had been sure she was supposed to leave at eight.

 

“Son of a bitch.” Catra groaned. “Is this seriously happening?”

 

It was. It definitely was.

 

Completely defeated, Catra slumped against the wall. She put her head in her hands and let out a scream of frustration, then slowly picked up her carry-on and made her way out to the front of the airport. She headed outside and found a taxi, told the driver to take her to the university glumly, and barely paid attention to the bumpy ride.

 

Digging out her phone, Catra quickly texted Scorpia, _I missed my flight. So so so sorry. Pls don’t hate me_. Before she could get a response, she powered the phone off.

 

When the cab driver pulled up outside the campus, Catra paid him and said, “Keep the change.” She headed back inside without a second glance. She made it to her dorm room before she realized with a start that she didn't have her key. She rummaged frantically through all of her pockets, her purse, and her jacket twice before finding that no, she really didn’t have them.

 

“Shit!” Catra yelled, venting her frustration by aiming a kick at the door.

 

Maybe she had a bobby pin somewhere? Another quick check through her purse told her she didn’t. Catra slumped against the door frame and tried not to cry. She wasn’t sad exactly, she was frustrated. Frustrated that she’d agreed to go to Scorpia’s, frustrated she had missed the stupid flight, frustrated she’d been dumb enough to lose her keys. She punched the door hard and geared up for a night of sleeping in the hallway when the sound of a door opening across the hall caught her attention.

 

“Um….Catra?” Adora’s soft, whimsical voice floated down the hallway. Catra ignored her, but Adora walked over to her anyway. “What’s going on?”

 

“I got locked out.” Catra kept her gaze averted from Adora’s. This was embarrassing enough already; Adora didn’t need to see how close Catra was to tears.

 

“Oh.” Adora sat on the ground next to Catra, keeping a decent amount of space in between them. “How did that happen?”

 

Catra laughed bitterly. “Um. I’m an idiot? I was supposed to go to Scorpia’s place for the rest of the holiday, and I missed my flight. And I came back here and couldn’t find my keys. I dunno, I must have dropped them somewhere. And now I’m stuck here, and I just…I feel like a complete dumbass.”

 

All was quiet for a few moments, until Adora spoke up. “You’re not a dumbass. So you had a few mishaps; big deal. That doesn’t make you stupid. But I am sorry you missed your flight.”

 

Catra glanced at her sideways and asked, “What are you still doing here?”

 

Adora raised an eyebrow. “Are you kidding? Same reason you are.”

 

“Missed a flight?” Catra taunted.

 

“Catra.” Adora closed her eyes briefly then said. “No. The other reason.”

 

“Oh.” Catra said softly. “You’re...not going to go see Hope?”

 

“She doesn’t want me there.” Adora looked away and smiled sadly. “I lived up to my potential, you know? I’m a success story. She doesn’t need me around anymore. I’m just a passing thought.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Catra said. She reached out, about to squeeze Adora’s hand, but changed her mind last minute and pulled away.

 

“It’s okay.” Adora shrugged and turned to Catra then said awkwardly, “Look, I know I haven’t been a great friend recently. But I would be an even worse friend if I let you sleep in the hallway for the next few days.”

 

“What are you saying?” Catra asked suspiciously.

 

Adora stood up and offered Catra her hand. “Come stay in my dorm. Just until Scorpia gets back.”

 

Catra shrunk back, surprised. “No, that’s okay. I’ll find a motel or something.”

 

“Absolutely not. You are not staying alone in a motel on Christmas Eve. Besides, my place is free.” Adora smiled hopefully at her.

 

Catra hesitated, weighing the options. On the one hand, things were still weird with Adora. They barely talked, and living with her until the end of the winter break would certainly feel like a long time. On the other hand, Catra’s only other options were sleeping on the floor or finding a nasty motel. Besides, it wasn’t like she had to spend all of her days with Adora. She could go out to other places, find things to do.

 

“Uh...okay.” Catra finally said, twisting her ring around her finger nervously. “I accept your offer. Thanks, Adora.”

 

“It’s not a problem. Neither of us have to be lonely this way, anyway.” Adora’s warm smile felt like a burst of sunshine. Catra took her outstretched hand and followed her into the warm, cozy dorm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so, a couple things: my winter break is going to be very busy after tonight, so I thought id give you another update as kind of a Christmas present, and to make up for the fact that idk when i'll be updating next. hopefully itll be by new years, maybe earlier. but like I said im pretty swamped. also, im very aware of how rushed the whole airport thing is so im sorry about that, but i was trying to finish this chapter before i go out, cause i definitely wont have time to work on it when im back lmao. so it kinda sucks, that's my bad, i promise i wont ever write anything that rushed again. also, sorry to leave you on kind of a cliffhanger, but im mean like that :))) I hope u all have happy holidays!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora and catra have a very magical Christmas eve

The door shut behind Adora, sounding unnaturally loud in the stillness and silence that had fallen between Adora and Catra. Adora offered a small smile at Catra that she hoped looked welcoming and not nervous. Initially, she hadn’t given letting Catra stay with her a second thought. Catra was alone and locked out, and Adora couldn’t ignore that. But now that they were here, alone, trapped in Adora’s one-person dorm, the place seemed a lot smaller. 

 

_ What are we going to talk about for a week? Alone? What would we do? Would things just be too weird?  _ Adora’s unwelcome thoughts started bubbling to the surface, but she pushed them aside and cleared her throat. “So.” She started. “Do you uh...do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea?”

 

“Tea sounds good.” Catra looked around the room gingerly, as if afraid to touch anything.

 

“You can take a seat.” Adora nodded towards the couch. “I was going to order a pizza. You want in?”

 

“Sure.” Catra sat down on the edge of the couch, leg jiggling nervously. 

 

Adora put in the call to the pizza place, then handed the TV remote to Catra. “You can pick something, if you want.” 

 

Catra nodded wordlessly and flipped through channels listlessly until she settled on one. Adora took a spot on the loveseat and raised her eyebrows at the TV. “ _ Titanic _ ? You hate  _ Titanic _ .”

 

“Yeah,” Catra shrugged. “But you love it.”

 

Adora felt a tiny smile creep its way onto her face. She settled into the loveseat and draped a blanket on top of her legs. The two of them sat in comfortable silence until the knock came at the door. Adora jumped up to get it and paid the delivery man, and Catra followed her into the kitchen. 

 

“We can eat on the couches.” Adora offered. “I rarely ever use the kitchen.”

 

“That’s probably good, seeing as you suck at cooking.” Catra replied, the corner of her mouth twitching. 

 

Adora giggled. “You’re not wrong about that.”

 

They took their food and settled back into their spots, and for a while it was silent, until, “Shit!” Adora looked over to see Catra hurriedly diving for her paper towel. “I just spilled my drink on your floor, Adora, I’m really sorry.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Adora waved her off. “One time, Bow actually spilled an entire bowl of spaghetti on the carpet.”

 

Catra looked up from wiping the floor and her eyes widened. “Really? What did you do?”

 

Adora laughed, remembering. “Well, we had to scoop the spaghetti and we were clueless on how to get the stain out. Glimmer actually tried using shampoo.”

 

“Shampoo?” Catra burst into surprised giggles. 

 

“Yeah. But you know, it was panic mode. Can’t really blame anyone for dumb decisions in that kind of situation, right?” Adora shook her head and got on her knees to help Catra clean the last of the spilled liquid. 

 

“One time Entrapta set butter on fire in our microwave.” Catra offered, her whole face lighting up with laughter. 

 

“What? You’re kidding!” Adora turned to her, laughing. “How?”

 

“Well, believe it or not, it wasn’t even an accident. She put it in with the foil wrapping on it, ‘cause she wanted to see it go up in flames.”

 

“That sounds like her.” Adora giggled.

 

“Scorpia was so mad.” Catra grinned. “She banned ‘Trapta from hanging out at our place for a week. It didn’t really work, because as I’m sure you know, Entrapta can talk her way into pretty much anything.”

 

Adora nodded with a smile. “Boy, do I.” She paused for a minute and then said hesitantly, “It seems like you have really good friends.”

 

Catra stiffened a bit. “Yeah.” She looked away, her voice suddenly distant. “Same with you.”

 

“I do.” Adora bit her lip and said, without really thinking, “I wish…. Never mind.”

 

Catra looked up but still refused to meet Adora’s eyes. “Wish what?” She asked curiously.

 

“Um….I just….I wish you and I were still close.” Adora let out a deep breath, immediately looking at the door instead of at Catra. 

 

For a while, the silence between them was deafening. The two of them both sat rigid, both not daring to look at the other. After what seemed like an eternity, Catra spoke. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Adora caught it. “I wish that, too.”

 

Adora finally, cautiously, raised her head to look at Catra. Catra was looking back at her with a mixture of sadness and wariness. Adora felt her heart pumping rapidly as she slowly stood up and made her way over to the couch. She sat down beside Catra, close enough that their hands brushed against each other, and a jolt of electricity went through Adora. Catra looked startled, too, and she opened her mouth to say something, but shut it just as quickly. 

 

Not being able to stand the tension anymore, Adora blurted out, “Can I hug you?”

 

Catra looked stunned, as if she thought that was the last thing Adora would ever ask. “I-what? You...why?”

 

“Because I haven’t really hugged you in years, other than a team group hug, and dammit, I really miss hugging you.” Adora said, her voice soft. She wasn’t sure where all this vulnerability had come from, really. Maybe it was because it was Christmas Eve, maybe it was because she felt lonely, maybe it was because having Catra around reminded her painfully of how much she really did miss her. 

 

Catra looked nervous, a lot like Adora felt, but she finally responded, “Okay.”

 

Adora slowly reached over and pulled Catra into her arms, hugging her gently. Catra was stiff at first, her arms still at her side, but after a while, she hesitantly hugged Adora back. 

 

Adora had never felt warmer. There were a lot of feelings rushing to the surface, but one thought stood out above all the others; in Catra’s arms, Adora felt home. She had never had a home, not a real one. None of those foster homes really cut it. But Catra felt like home, and for the first time in years, Adora felt more content than she’d ever been. 

 

When they pulled away, Adora realized her cheeks were wet - oh no, she was crying. Adora hastily went to turn away, but Catra said gently, “Adora.” She reached up to brush the tears off Adora’s face and smiled shakily at her. “Are you okay?”

 

“Honestly?” Adora laughed and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m good. Actually, right here, right now….I feel better than I have in a long time.”

 

Catra tried to hide it, but Adora could see the way her face lit up with happiness. “That’s, um…” Catra stammered. “You’re really corny, you know that?”

 

Adora moved closer to her and rested her head on top of Catra’s shoulder. “Is this okay?” She asked. 

 

Catra tensed up, but in a moment she relaxed. “It’s fine.” She said. “This feels...nice.”Adora couldn’t help the mile-wide grin that crept onto her face. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, still cozy on Catra’s shoulder. 

 

Adora didn’t know how long she’d been sleeping, but suddenly Catra was shaking her awake gently. “Adora, it’s almost midnight. I think you’d rather sleep in your bed.”

 

Adora blinked several times, rousing herself from her confused state. When her eyes were less bleary and her head felt less fuzzy, she stood up and turned to Catra. “Come on, you can sleep in my room. No need to put you on the couch; it’s not that comfortable.”

 

Adora heard Catra stop in the doorway. She turned around and asked, “You coming?”

 

“Um.” Catra’s eyes were wide. “You only have one bed.”

 

“Well, yeah, silly. It’s a bachelorette suite.” Adora laughed. 

 

“I uh, I can’t share your bed. I’ll sleep on the couch. It’s fine, really.” Catra started to head out, but Adora caught her arm. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Adora waved her off. “My bed is plenty big enough for two. And there is absolutely no way I’m letting you sleep on that horrible excuse of a couch.”

 

“But… won’t it be weird?” Catra blurted out.

 

“Weird? No. We used to share the bed all the time, remember? Every sleepover.” Adora reminded her.

 

Catra looked conflicted, but she sighed and said, “If you really think this is okay…”

 

“Of course I do.” Adora pointed to her dresser and said, “I have extra pajamas in there, wear whatever you want.”

 

They got ready for bed in comfortable silence, until Adora climbed into her bed and patted the spot next to her. “Come on.” She encouraged. Catra slowly climbed in, and they pulled the covers up. 

 

“It’s um, cozy in here.” Catra remarked.

 

Adora yawned and turned on her side to face Catra. “You sure you’re warm enough?”

 

“Positive. Even if the blankets weren’t enough, you are. You’re always warm.” Catra mumbled sleepily. 

 

“What, like my body temperature?” Adora raised an eyebrow. 

 

“No, just...you. You’re just warm. You’re like a ray of sunshine or something.” Catra replied, her eyes fluttering closed.

 

Adora was suddenly glad the lights were off, because there was no way she could stop the blush spreading across her face. Her hand found Catra’s under the covers and she gave it a squeeze. “Merry Christmas, Catra.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Adora.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! thanks for being so patient with me this week and thanks for the nice comments and such :) really appreciated truly. as a thank u here's a chapter of pretty much just fluff bc yall deserve it. happy new year!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catra doesn't know what to expect on Christmas day, but it's better than she ended up imagining

Catra woke up the next morning to warm sun rays streaming through the window. There was a chill in the air, but under the covers next to Adora, Catra didn’t feel anything but warm. Adora was still asleep, her mouth slightly open, little snorts escaping her. She was pressed almost right up against Catra, curled into a little ball. Catra relished the feeling of this closeness, even though she knew it wouldn’t last. She had the urge to reach out and stroke Adora’s hair, but she knew she shouldn’t. Instead, she just admired how the morning sun made Adora’s blonde hair glitter, making it look gold. 

 

Catra didn’t know how long she sat there quietly, not moving, until Adora’s eyes blinked open. Adora yawned a couple times then her gaze settled on Catra, and she smiled. “Morning.”

 

“Morning.” Catra smiled cautiously back. 

 

Adora shot out of bed and her eyes lit up with joy. “It’s Christmas Day!” She hollered, throwing the covers off of them. 

 

“Adora!” Catra’s teeth chattered. “It’s cold out there!”

 

“Not for long!” Adora said cheerfully. She grabbed Catra’s hand and pulled hard, yanking her off the bed. “Come on, presents!”

 

Catra followed Adora to the living room warily. “Um...presents?”

 

“Yes, presents. Well, present. I got you a present.” Adora beamed at her.

 

Catra stared in surprise for a minute, then winced, feeling guilty. “Uh, I didn’t get you anything.”

 

Adora waved her off. “Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing big. I’ve actually had it for years now. I just...haven’t had an opportunity to give it to you.” Her smile suddenly turned cautious, hesitant. Catra could see the sliver of doubt in Adora’s eyes. “Um...if you want it, that is.” Adora twisted her hair around a finger nervously. 

 

“Of course I will, but I just feel bad not having anything for you.” Catra said, feeling like a complete tool. 

 

Adora let out a relieved laugh. “Please, like I said, it’s nothing. Just open it.” She pushed a small box over to Catra, eyeing her hopefully.

 

Catra opened the wrapping paper gingerly, then opened the box inside to find, well, probably the last thing she expected to find. “My old friendship necklace. The one you made me.” Catra whispered, staring at it in awe. 

 

Adora looked nervous, as though she was ready to bolt at any second if needed. “Um...yeah.”

 

“You kept it all these years?” Catra asked hoarsely, her throat tightening. “Even after I... threw it at your face, like an immature five-year-old?”

 

Adora let out a high-pitched, anxious laugh. “I...yeah. Some part of me was never really ready to let go. I thought maybe we’d have some use for it in the future and I was thinking maybe now’s that time. You know, since we’re friends again. We are, aren’t we?”

 

Catra swallowed the lump in her throat and said, “I want to be.” And she really meant it. She meant it with every fibre of her being. She was so tired of not having Adora around. Being here, with her, it was like Catra felt whole for the first time in a long time. She made her way over to Adora and hugged her tightly. “Thank you.” She whispered. “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

 

Adora’s arms circled around Catra, hugging her just as tight. “I’m so glad you’re back in my life, Cat. That’s the best present  _ I’ve _ ever gotten.”

 

Catra cleared her throat and ignored the stinging in her eyes and said, “You’re still corny as hell.”

 

“Maybe.” Adora grinned. “But you love it.”

 

Catra grinned back at her, savouring the feeling of peace, the feeling of  _ home _ . Who knew missing a flight could be the best thing that could have happened to her? Less than twenty-four hours ago, she’d been miserable and defeated, but now? Now, it seemed nothing could ruin her mood. 

 

Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and pulled her onto the couch. “Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do. So tell me….how’s the college experience been for you?”

 

Catra snorted. “What are you, my mother? What are you gonna ask next? ‘Hey Catra, do you eat enough?’”

 

Adora made a face. “No, I….well, actually, do you?”

 

“Adora!” Catra burst out laughing, unable to keep it in. 

 

“Sorry! But aren’t I allowed to be worried about you?” Adora giggled.

 

Catra could practically feel herself melting inside. “I guess so.” She finally said, shaking her head. “To answer the first question, though, I guess school’s been okay. I mean, except for the early mornings that make me want to die.”

 

“Oh, geez, tell me about it.” Adora groaned, laying her head down in Catra’s lap. Catra hesitated, then gingerly reached out to run her hands through Adora’s hair. 

 

“Other than that, it’s alright.” Catra said, shrugging. 

 

“What about…. Dating?” Adora said, sounding curious but a bit cautious. 

 

“Dating?” Catra raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah, like I have time for that.”

 

“What about the girl you were making out with at the party?” Adora said, her voice strange.

 

Catra stopped playing with Adora’s hair. “What party? What girl?” She asked, frowning.

 

“You know, the party we had after the season was over. You were kissing someone in the middle of the dance floor.” Adora replied, not looking at Catra.

 

“I…” Catra furrowed her brow, confused. Adora had been watching that? And had been thinking about it all this time? What was that supposed to mean? “Well, I don’t know who she was.” Catra finally said. “It was just for fun. Nothing else happened. I’ve never even seen her since.”

 

“Oh.” Was it Catra’s imagination, or did Adora sound….relieved? “Oh. Uh, sorry to pry.”

 

“That’s okay.” Catra responded, still confused about the whole thing. “What about you? Are you seeing anyone?”

 

“No, definitely not.” Adora laughed. “I don’t know. Maybe I just haven’t met the right person.” Catra was about to reply when Adora sat up slowly and said, looking at the ground, “Or maybe...maybe I already know them. And I’m just too much of a wimp to say anything.” 

 

Adora’s big blue eyes flashed up to meet Catra’s briefly, and Catra had to take a minute to catch her breath. “You-you mean…” Catra babbled, her heart pounding, “Someone you know, right. Like Glimmer?”  _ Glimmer _ ? Why did she say Glimmer? Why was that her initial panicked reaction?

 

Adora opened her mouth then shut it again, clearly confused. “Glim? No way. She’s like a sister to me.”

 

“Got it.” Catra ignored her racing heart and said awkwardly, “So then...who…”

 

Adora seemed to have lost her nerve. She sat back against the couch and giggled nervously, “You know, maybe I’m just talking out of my ass here. I don’t know. I uh...anyway, you wanna watch a movie or something?”

 

“Oh, sure.” Catra said, unable to fight the slight disappointment. For a fraction of a second, she had thought maybe Adora was going to confess feelings for  _ her  _ \- but, no. That was crazy. Catra had just been reading too much into things. Adora was too perfect and beautiful and talented, and she deserved the best. And really, Catra thought, Adora deserved someone better than her.

 

Adora scrolled through Netflix and finally turned to smirk at Catra. “ _ High School Musical? _ ”

 

Catra felt herself grinning. “Remember in middle school, when that was all we watched for a month?”

 

“Exactly.” Adora laughed. “Let’s go for it.”

 

Catra shrugged. “I’m down.”

 

Adora started the movie, then cuddled up close to Catra, her head on Catra’s shoulder. Catra stiffened at first, still unfamiliar with Adora’s touch, but she relaxed after a minute. Adora smiled up at her and reached to pull a blanket over top of them. Her hand found Catra’s, and she laced their fingers together. Catra smiled, perfectly content, and nestled into Adora’s touch, more content than she’d felt in a long time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends!! sorry this update took a little longer than usual. ive been pretty busy this past little while but I expect i'll be able to update again by Friday or Saturday. and don't worry, more angst is on the way, it cant all be fluff after all :))))


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora didn't think the new year would start out this way

The week was flying by entirely too fast for Adora’s sake. Every day had been different with Catra; they’d attempted to make cookies, with disastrous results, they had gone to the pool and had races, they’d went skiing once, and just the day before had an entire day of sitting around stuffing their faces with junk food. When New Years Eve rolled around, Adora was aware that classes would be starting up again in only four days. Students would come back from the holidays, and Catra would have to go back to her own dorm. The thought saddened Adora; she had enjoyed the week with Catra more than she thought possible. 

 

It felt right. Being with Catra, reliving the good times, being together twenty-four/seven. It didn’t hurt crawling into bed with Catra every night, either. Catra was warm, and soft, and cuddly. Sometimes, with the way Catra looked at her, Adora thought maybe they could be something more. But maybe that was a pipe dream. 

 

Adora entered the kitchen to find Catra standing on a counter, digging through the cabinet, muttering incoherently to herself. 

 

“Looking for something?” Adora asked, amused.

 

Catra jumped and cursed. “Geez, Adora, sneak up on me much?”

 

“Sorry.” Adora laughed. “What do you need?”

 

Catra smiled guiltily. “Well, um...it’s New Year’s Eve, right? I was hoping you might have something...celebratory.”

 

Adora pulled herself onto the counter next to her. “I may.” She answered, smiling mischievously. She reached on top of the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. “I hide it from Glimmer. She gets stressed out way too easily, so I put it somewhere I know she can’t reach even when she stands on the counter. But I think it’ll do for the evening.”

 

Catra’s eyes widened and her face spread into a grin. “First one to pass out tonight washes all tomorrow’s dishes?”

 

“Not fair!” Adora pouted. “You know you have the advantage.”

 

“Yup.” Catra snickered. “You really can’t hold your liquor.” She leaped down from the counter deftly, not even making a noise when she landed on the floor. 

 

“Hey now.” Adora said defensively, “I can too hold my liquor.”

 

Catra rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, dork. We’ll see how that goes later, but I guarantee you won’t last until midnight.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” Adora asked, eyebrows quirking up.

 

Catra shot her an innocent look. “I think it was.”

 

“Oh, you’re so going down.” Adora grinned, cracking her knuckles. 

 

……………………………………………………………

 

“Eleven minutes!” Adora giggled, her head slumped against Catra’s shoulder. Her head was fuzzy, her thoughts cloudy, but she felt happy. They were almost at a brand new year, and things were looking good. 

 

Catra looked over at Adora and snickered. “You won’t make it.”

 

“What?” Adora hiccuped. “I will so! It’s almost midnight. Ten minutes now!”

 

“Mhmm, and you’re about two minutes from passing out right in my lap.” Catra said teasingly. 

 

“Not true.” Adora tried to stand, but her head swam and she sank back onto the couch. “Ooh, head rush. Not good.” She groaned.

 

Catra looked at her affectionately. “Don’t move, genius. If you really do want to make it to midnight, take it easy.”

 

“Easy, yeah, sure.” Adora said. She put her head back in Catra’s lap and sighed. They were silent for a couple minutes, the only noise coming from the TV, softly counting them down to the new year. 

 

Suddenly, Catra let out a belch. “Oops,” She snorted, and Adora dissolved into a fit of laughter. They sat there, laughing breathlessly, until the final countdown started on the TV. 

 

“Ten...nine...eight…” Catra burped again, cackling.

 

“Seven...six...five…” Adora said listlessly. She bit her lip. Catra was so close. She was right there, her face inches from Adora’s, the light hitting her heterochromatic eyes so that they sparkled. She tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her ear and looked over to smile at Adora, and Adora had never wanted anyone so badly before. 

 

“Three...two...one!” Catra finished. As soon as she stopped speaking, Adora, in a rush of adrenaline, surged forward. She caught Catra’s face in her hands and pressed her lips onto Catra’s. 

 

Startled, Catra pulled back. “What-what are you doing?” She squeaked out, her eyes wide. 

 

“Seizing the moment.” Adora murmured. She caressed Catra’s cheek gently and said, “Do you want me to stop?”

 

“...No. I don’t.” Catra’s voice was softer than Adora had ever heard it. She leaned forward again, cautious, and Adora kissed her again, more urgently than before. Catra tasted like vodka and licorice, and her touch was comforting and familiar. Adora’s hands buried in Catra’s hair as she pulled her closer.

 

The kiss was passionate, fiery. Adora felt like she was seeing stars. It was everything she’d been dreaming of for longer than she could remember, and she never wanted it to stop. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, and never let it go. 

 

Adora scrambled on top of Catra’s lap, straddling her while she kissed down Catra’s neck. Catra moaned softly and let out in a gasp, “Adora-I-”

 

“Mmm.” Adora kept kissing down Catra’s collarbone, to her shoulder, until Catra stiffened. “Is something wrong?” Adora mumbled.

 

Catra looked at her warily. “We’re drunk.”

 

“So?” Adora said, leaning back over to kiss Catra, but Catra stopped her with a finger pressed to Adora’s lips. 

 

“So you only want this because you’re drunk.” Catra said, her voice suddenly cold. 

 

“What?” Adora sat back, frowning. “That’s...that’s not…what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means you do this, Adora. You have flings with girls and then forget about them. It never lasts. It’s been like that ever since high school, and I’m not going to be one of those girls because I...I just can’t.” Catra seemed to be getting more and more worked up as she spoke.

 

“Catra, that’s not what’s happening here. Just talk to me.” Adora pleaded.

 

Catra wobbled to her feet and grabbed her jacket. “I’m gonna go.” She said, her eyes flashing with fury. 

 

“I don’t understand what I did.” Adora said, groaning as her head pounded from standing up too quickly. 

 

Catra, at the door, turned back to face Adora. Her anger faded into something resembling exhaustion. “You didn’t. It’s not your fault. It’s just that this might not mean anything to you, but it means something to me. Having you kiss me like that - make out with me, almost….you know…. It was a wake-up call. In the morning, you would have regretted it. Either that, or we would have just pretended it never happened. And I can’t just-I’m not…. I have to go.”

 

“You think this doesn’t mean anything to me?” Adora scoffed. “No offense, Cat, but if you really think that, feel free to go after all.”

 

Catra looked hurt for a moment until anger replaced the sadness in her eyes. “I’ll send ‘Trapta to get the rest of my things later.” The door slammed behind her as Catra scrambled out. 

 

Adora, unsteady on her feet, opened the door, but Catra was already down the hall. Feeling laggy, gross, and awful, Adora attempted to follow after her, but Catra had already disappeared. 

 

Adora closed the door and slumped on the couch, pulling her legs up to her chest. A few tears trickled down her cheek before she wiped them away, frustrated. On her television, the celebration was still going on, but Adora didn’t care. She didn’t care who was singing, she didn’t care who was dancing, she didn’t care about the excitement or the fireworks or any of it. The only thing she’d wanted had been just in her grasp, and she had let it -  _ her  _ \- slip away. Again.

 

Letting out an angry howl, Adora hurled her champagne glass at the wall. It shattered, and glass and champagne spilled all over her floor and carpet. She ignored the mess, slammed her bedroom door, and fell into bed, not bothering to change into her pajamas. “Happy New Year, indeed.” Adora whispered, letting a couple more tears fall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised angst, and I delivered. ur welcome :))))


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catra gets a little help from her friends

Catra spent the last three days of winter break at a crappy motel down the street. The mattress was lumpy and it creaked every time she moved, the tv was all static, she was pretty sure she’d seen a  _ mouse  _ outside in the hallway, but it was far preferable to being in Adora’s suite for another minute.

 

What had happened on New Years... Catra couldn’t seem to get it out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Adora’s bright smile, leaning down to kiss Catra, kissing her mouth, her cheekbone, her shoulder. It played on a constant loop in her head, and it made her feel sick to her stomach.  _ Adora didn’t really want that _ , she had to keep reminding herself. Adora was drunk, Catra was drunk, it was a stupid mistake. And while Catra was sure Adora didn’t mean any harm in it, that just wasn’t Adora, she wasn’t sure if she could face her again.

 

So, come evening before the first day of classes resumed, Catra cautiously walked down the dorm hallway, avoiding looking at Adora’s suite, and knocked on her own door. “Come on, Scorpia, hurry up, hurry up!” She muttered.

 

Scorpia opened the door and pulled Catra into a bone-breaking hug. “I missed you!” She said gleefully, shutting the door behind them.

 

Entrapta was in their kitchen, perched on the counter. Her mouth was stuffed with cookies, but she garbled out, “Hi, Catra!”

 

Catra managed a weak smile at the both of them. “It’s good to see you noobs again.” She said, trying for a laugh that died in her throat.

 

Scorpia raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright?” She asked.

 

Catra waved her off and sunk down into the couch. “I’m fine. How was your break?”

 

Entrapta launched into a story about how she’d almost gotten her tongue stuck on a frozen pole - “I just wanted to try it! For proof!” - and Catra nodded along, forcing a laugh at the right parts, but Scorpia was still eyeing her suspiciously.

 

Finally, Scorpia cleared her throat. “So, Catra. How was staying with Adora?”

 

Catra froze, but she kept her calm and replied, “It was fine. Nothing special.”

 

“Really? Nothing.... unexpected happened?” Scorpia crossed her arms in front of her chest.

 

“I-what?” Catra said, flustered.

 

“Well, I just think it’s weird Entrapta got your bags from Adora’s place. You know, since you were there and you should have just been able to bring your stuff here.” Scorpia said loftily.

 

“Entrapta!” Catra groaned.

 

Entrapta shot her a guilty look. “Sorry! You know I have a big mouth!”

 

Catra rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine. Yes, I had to leave her place. But only for a few days right at the very end.”

 

Scorpia sighed. “Did you guys fight?”

 

“In a way.” Catra said casually. She tried not to let it show that her chest felt about two seconds from caving in, but if she sat out here another second with Scorpia and Entrapta looking at her with all that pity and concern, she would burst into tears.

 

Quickly, she made her way to her room and locked the door, but it wasn’t long until a knock came. “Catra, let me in.” Scorpia said. “Please. I want to help you. Clearly, you’re upset.”

 

“Go away.” Catra snapped.

 

“What are you, a hormonal teenager? Open the door.” Scorpia protested.

 

Catra groaned in frustration and unlocked the door, then made her way to her bed. A second later, Scorpia laid down next to her. “You don’t have to tell me all the details.” Scorpia said gently. “Just.... you’re upset, and I want to make you feel better.”

 

Catra didn’t answer for a long time. Finally, she said, “You want the truth? It was wonderful. Every day I was there felt so good. It felt like old times, it felt special.... I don’t know. For the first time since high school, I felt whole again.”

 

Scorpia nodded along. “So, what happened to change that?”

 

Catra shut her eyes tight and let out a deep breath. “Adora kissed me.”

 

When she opened her eyes, she turned to see Scorpia looking at her in surprise. “She did?”

 

“Yeah.” Catra said, feeling her cheeks burn.

 

“And?” Scorpia raised an eyebrow.

 

“And?” Catra threw back.

 

“And you.... didn’t like it?” Scorpia shook her head. “I’m just confused.”

 

Catra shrugged and said, “I did like it. That’s the whole problem. She.... was drunk. We both were. It wasn’t a real thing.”

 

“Oh.” Scorpia furrowed her brow. “I see. And you... you wanted it to be real.”

 

“What?” Catra sat up, glaring. “No, I did not. I’m just annoyed because... because we were just supposed to start being friends again. I just wanted my best friend back.”

 

Scorpia was quiet for a minute, thinking. Then she smiled gently at Catra and said, “Catra, Adora’s not your best friend.  _ I’m  _ your best friend. Don’t you see it?”

 

“What?” Catra frowned. “See what?”

 

“You don’t look at me the way you look at Adora. You don’t talk about me the way you talk about Adora. You’re in love with her. And the reason you were so upset about the kissing thing is because you wanted her to want you, too.” Scorpia explained.

 

“That’s not true.” Catra lied, scowling.

 

“Catra, come on! I can see it on your face. You’re in love with her. You probably have been since what, high school?” Scorpia prodded.

 

Catra sat there, glowering, but she didn’t have the energy to argue anymore. Instead, she gave one nod to Scorpia, who smirked triumphantly. “Knew it.” She said in a sing-song voice.

 

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t matter. Because Adora doesn’t feel the same way.” Catra said, feeling tears sting her eyes. She blinked them away furiously.

 

Scorpia frowned. “Are you sure the kiss wasn’t the real deal?”

 

“Trust me, Scorpia. It wasn’t. I think I’d know.” Catra said, her voice breaking at the end.

 

Scorpia sat up and pulled Catra into a hug, saying softly, “Hey, it’s okay. I know it hurts now, but the pain won’t last forever. Trust me. I got you.”

 

Just then, Entrapta bounced into the room. “I dunno what’s going on,” She said, “But I got you too, Catra.” She piled on to Scorpia and Catra, catching them in a group hug.

 

“Okay, okay.” Catra let out a hiccup. “I can’t breathe, guys.”

 

“Too bad.” Entrapta said cheerfully. “We’re not letting go till you’re happy again.”

 

“Actually, maybe she’s right, we’re squishing her.” Scorpia laughed merrily. 

 

Scorpia gently pulled Entrapta off and the three of them sat huddled together. Entrapta rested her head on Catra’s shoulder while Scorpia put an arm around the both of them and switched the TV on, and for the first time in days, Catra felt like maybe she could get through this after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo im sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger :))) hope this week's update makes up for it! xoxoxo


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora decides it's finally time to get her feelings out in the open

“If I see you moping around over Catra one more time, I’m gonna kick you in the face.” Glimmer’s voice carried out from the main room.

 

Adora poked her head out from her bedroom and said sourly, “It’s not about Catra.”  _ Lie _ .

 

“Oh no? What’s the long face for, then?” Glimmer challenged, putting her hands on her hips.

 

“It’s-homework.”  _ Lie _ .

 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Glimmer snorted. “I can call your bluff from miles away.”

 

Adora frowned and sank into the couch. It wasn’t that she was sad, exactly. She was just frustrated. She had thought things went so well  with Catra over the break. They were bonding, they had fun together, they were just getting close again, but after that stupid make out session.... it was like their friendship was ruined all over again.  Adora wasn’t even sure what had set Catra off. She had read the signals right, she was sure of it. But.... what? Catra assumed Adora hadn’t wanted to kiss her for real? That was unexpected. Well, it was in Adora’s opinion, anyway.

 

“Adora?” Adora snapped back to reality when Glimmer snapped her fingers in front of Adora’s face. “Are you listening to me?”

 

“Uh,” Adora started guiltily. “Well... no. Sorry.”

 

Glimmer sighed. “I said, maybe you should just let this whole Catra thing go.”

 

“What?” Adora’s head snapped up, finally giving her full attention to Glimmer. “Huh? What do you mean?”

 

“It’s clearly eating away at you, and it’s getting hard to watch you be sad about it. Shouldn’t you transfer your time and energy to someone who deserves it?” Glimmer replied, ignoring Adora’s gaze.

 

Adora’s eyebrow quirked. “And why doesn’t Catra deserve it?”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Glimmer flushed. “Just... you know. If she can’t even be bothered to believe you wanted to kiss her that night, is this whole thing worth it? The pining, the moping....”

 

“Yes.” Adora said slowly. Feeling more confident, she stood and grabbed her keys. “Yes, it is. That’s just the thing, Glim. If she doesn’t believe on her own, I’m going to make sure she knows it. Knows I have feelings for her. I’m not gonna beat around the bush anymore. I’m going to just tell her everything.”

 

“Are you sure?” Glimmer’s eyes were round and anxious.

 

“I’m positive.” Adora said firmly. She shut the door behind her and started down the hall, but suddenly she felt a lot less confident than she had a few seconds ago. Now that she was actually going to do this, her heart was pounding and her palms were sweating. She leaned against the wall for a couple minutes, getting her bearings, and closed her eyes. “You can do this.” She said to herself. “You got this.”

 

Adora found herself facing Catra’s suite door. She took a deep breath and knocked a few times, rehearsing her speech in her head. The door opened and revealed a very surprised-looking Scorpia. “Oh. Hi, Adora.” She said, smiling politely. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I need to talk to Catra. Now.” Adora said.

 

“Um, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea-“

 

“Now.” Adora repeated, making her voice a little more forceful.

 

Scorpia stared at her for a moment, then shook her head and held the door open for Adora. “Your funeral.” She muttered under her breath, and then louder, “Catra! You have a visitor!”

 

Adora spent a few awkward minutes avoiding Scorpia’s eyes until Catra poked her head out the bedroom door. “Scorpia, who...” Catra trailed off when she caught sight of Adora. Her eyes narrowed and she said, “What do you want?”

 

“To talk. You have to hear me out.” Adora said firmly.

 

From beside the front door, Scorpia let out a nervous chuckle. “Well...bye!” She said awkwardly, closing the door behind her as she scampered out.

 

Catra looked at Adora warily. “Look, I’m sorry I ran out. It was childish of me, especially since you were so nice about letting me stay, but you have to understand. What happened that night.... it scared me, okay?”

 

“I understand.” Adora said softly.

 

“You-you do?” Catra blinked in surprise.

 

“Sure I do. You’ve always been like this. You’ve never been ready to believe good things can happen to you, Cat.” Adora sighed.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Catra snapped. Her voice softened when she added, “Still think you know me so well, huh?”

 

“I do.” Adora managed a thin smile. “Which is why it was stupid of me to not realize why you were so upset earlier.”

 

Catra didn’t respond for what felt like a lifetime. When she did speak, she narrowed her eyes at Adora. “If you know me ‘so well,’ clearly you know you shouldn’t have kissed me at all.”

 

Adora wanted so badly to reach out to take Catra’s hand, but she doubted Catra would appreciate that. Instead, she said, “I know you think that kiss was just lust. But I swear, it wasn’t.“

 

“Really?” Catra glowered. “Because it kinda felt like it was.”

 

“Well, if you’d just listen to me, I can explain-“ Adora started, but Catra cut her off.

 

“I was having a really good time, Adora, but you shouldn’t have done that. You shouldn’t have kissed me.” Catra retreated into her bedroom, and Adora followed her.

 

“You liked that kiss, too.” Adora pointed out. “You wanted it.”

 

“So what if I wanted it? It’s different for me.” Catra said irritably.

 

“How? How is it different?” Adora asked, exasperated.

 

“It meant something to me!” Catra shouted, eyes wide with frustration.

 

“And you think it didn’t to me?” Adora countered, trying to keep her cool. “This is so like you. I’m trying to tell you my feelings and you’re acting like it doesn’t mean anything!”

 

“I’m not saying that!” Catra said angrily. “But it’s just-I-oh, for the love of-I guess I’m saying it. I’m in love with you, okay? There!” Catra crossed her arms and turned to glare at the wall.

 

“Yeah? Well, have you ever stopped to consider that maybe I’m in love with you, too?” Adora blurted out, exasperated.

 

There was a ringing silence for a few seconds until Catra turned back to face Adora, shock on every inch of her face. “Wait, what?” She whispered.

 

“What?” Adora echoed, equally shocked, the impact of what Catra had said finally sinking in.

 

“You-you’re-“ Catra slowly made her way over to Adora, still looking like a deer in headlights.

 

“Yeah.” Adora said breathlessly. She walked to meet Catra and cupped her face in her hands. “And you-?”

 

“Yeah.” Catra gulped.

 

Adora’s face broke out in a huge grin. “We’re idiots.” She said, laughing in relief.

 

“The biggest idiots.” Catra said. She surged forward and kissed Adora, softly at first, but then it became more heated. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist and pulled her closer, kissing her back eagerly.

 

Adora pulled the two of them onto Catra’s bed, deepening the kiss, until she felt something wet on her face. She pulled back to gape at Catra in surprise. “Are you... crying?”

 

“Shut up.” Catra’s dark mascara was smeared, big tears rolling down her cheeks. “Are you serious? You meant it? You love me?”

 

“Oh, Catra.” Adora smiled and reached over to wipe Catra’s tears. “Yes. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I love how your eyes crinkle up when you’re really happy. I love how you yell at the referees on the TV during a match. I love how you wake up grumpy until you have two cups of coffee. I love how your hair never seems to get tame. I love how excited you get when we win a game. I love how you have just the tiniest smile when you’re trying to pretend something isn’t funny. I love the way your tongue sticks out in concentration when you’re trying to kick my ass at Mario Kart. I love that when you’re sleepy, you get weirdly affectionate. I love that you’re a pain in the ass to argue with. I love you, Catra. I have for a while now. And that’s not gonna change, not any time soon.”

 

Catra smiled weakly and opened her mouth wordlessly, speechless for a minute. Finally, she whispered, “Wow.”

 

“Too much?” Adora fretted. “Shoot, I didn’t mean to freak you out…”

 

“No.” Catra cut her off softly. “It was perfect.” Her eyes shone with tears again and she took a deep, shuddering breath. “No one’s ever... I mean, you’re the first person to...I’ve never felt this special.”

 

“But you are special.” Adora said, lacing her fingers with Catra’s and lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles. “You want to know when I knew I was in love with you?”

 

Catra nodded silently, and Adora smiled, remembering. “It was the final game in junior year of high school. We were losing so badly, and everyone was in a terrible mood. But you were in goal, and you saved the very last goal of the game, and you shouted, ‘Not this time, shitheads!’ And Coach got so pissed at you. But you were just laughing, and you looked like you didn’t have a care in the world. And my heart did this weird floopy thing and suddenly I knew. I knew it wasn’t just friendship that I felt for you.”

 

  Catra let out a wet laugh and a couple more tears rolled down her face. She groaned impatiently, but Adora reached over to wipe them away again. “Catra.” She said softly. “I’m sorry I took so long to speak up.”

 

 “Me too.” Catra sniffled, finally finding her voice. “And I’m sorry I’m being such a baby.”

 

  Adora laughed and pressed her forehead to Catra’s. She whispered, “I want you to be my girlfriend.”

 

  Catra leaned in to kiss Adora, soft and sweet. “I’d really like that.”

 

 Adora kissed Catra’s forehead, the tip of her nose, her cheek, her lips, over and over until the last of Catra’s tears dried. “We’ll talk more about this later.” Adora promised. “But for now...can I just hold you?”

 

 “Please.” Catra said hoarsely.

 

  Adora pulled Catra close to her on the bed, running her hands through Catra’s messy hair. “You’re so beautiful.” Adora murmured. “You have no idea how hard it’s been, acting like I   haven’t wanted to do this for years.”

 

“I think I have some idea.” Catra said, smiling wryly.

 

“Right.” Adora giggled and squeezed Catra’s hand. “Yeah, makes sense.”

 

“Dork.” Catra snorted affectionately.

 

Adora leaned in to kiss her as a response. She could feel Catra smiling into the kiss. “You’re mine.” Adora whispered. “And I’m never gonna let you go again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so this fic is probably ending soon. I figure i'll do two, maybe three more chapters, but im not sure. for now, I hope u all enjoyed fluff instead of angst for a change :-)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I have big plans for this au. im going to switch pov's between adora and catra every alternating chapter, and im going to try and update as regularly as possible. also, some notes:  
> -they're all college juniors except scorpia who's a senior and glimmer, who's a sophomore  
> -im going to pump this thing full of angst bc angst fuels me  
> -lmk if you want any side pairings and ill maybe write them in  
> -feedback is always appreciated! :)))  
> -also: disclaimer: I know nothing about soccer im doing my research but forgive me if its not entirely accurate lmao


End file.
